percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ArchieScotts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Archie-Son of Poseidon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 08:38, May 22, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 17:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Archie. Welcome to the Wiki! I'm TheWiseOne or you can call me Wise. So, I was just reading your Dark Reflections story synopsis.... and it's strangely like my story. Um, go here so we can talk. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 15:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) it's okay, no harm done. hey, if you'd like to join a collaboration, The Other Side of Power needs one more writer.... ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 16:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I hate to tell you this Archie, but we found our last writer. But if it makes you feel any better, Dagostino is starting another collab! Ask him. Again, sorry but if you have any other questions just ask! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 17:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can join Center of Light. Just add in your character to the list of members available. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, you just add your OCs to the members section. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just put ur character in the Members section. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I really like your story Dark Reflections^.^Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 11:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC)' Oh now I get it. I also have a daughter of Nyx but unlike you I didn't thought about your idea but I read about Nyx being bad and good on some stories on this wiki ever read The Lust for Power? Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 10:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC)' Well yah I quite agree with that.umm Archie can I ask you a favor. Umm you see I have this story calledKronos needs me And I really want to improve it. It was the only one of my stories that I was gien a review so I really want to improve it so..umm can you tell me what you think about it?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 09:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC)' Ummm Archie just some question about Dark Reflections Chapter 15, about Nyx's symbol. I found this picture it came from the House of Night which is a series about vampyres who are suppose to be daughters of Nyx saying that Nyx's symbol is a triple moon. I just want to ask about what you think about it Plants are amazing'''Just shut up will you? 13:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) yes havent you read my blog?thanks about my story and you already read the house of night? Why just only some? I have like the complete series well except the new book. That series is just super addictive!!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 14:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Really? SEriously? I can't believe...I'm just a crappy writer..and you..your story was so great I almost cried when your character Dell died! YOu're so awesome Archie!!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 06:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) HEY Archie!!! do you want to join a collab? With me, dagostino, the WiseOne, Dragoon, Josh-son of Hyperion and DAughter of Poseidon???It would be cool!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 07:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) you know Center of Light right? And its enemy DArk Circle. They have this story that starts with the letter "c" Sorry I'm not good at spelling and remembering:) So well we're writing a sequel to that storyPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 08:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) XD!!!!! It's so hard to spell glad to know you're in Archie:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 08:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dago said it will start on Dec. They are still planning about the plots and everythingPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 10:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm reading the ninth book now!! Its just so interesting and I can't put the book down!!! Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 05:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) So you live in singappore? Lucky!! I visted Singappore once and it was so beautiful and clean and orderly and everything! Oh..You half- Chinese? Or Full? I'm 66% and above:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 11:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm about 34% Pilipino:))Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 10:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Interesting???Well...I'm planning to...Secret:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 10:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) well..I'm rewriting some of my stories...Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 01:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yay me !! I'm Linda. Well yah like The First Key. The summary is just the same but I just want to improve my writting. I wrote that when I was 12 and I'm 13 now!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 04:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) loads of people expected me to be older. According to them I don't match my age:) I don't even look like my age. How old are you btw?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 08:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC) you're older than me by 3 years. So..what do you think about MY Knight? I haven't read it yet. look at my profile and look at how many stories I'm reading. I'll start maybe next week. And why don't I explain everything to you? Chapter 1- This is about Leaf wanting to go to America because that's where her crush is. Lou Ellen, counselor of Hecate's Cabin pretends to be Lola. Leaf's beest friend and in the middle of the airplane ride to China, Lou Ellen asked if Leaf wants to go with her to Camp Half-Blood and Leaf said yes. Chapter 2- Rory was asked by her mother to g buy food for dinner but before going to the restaurant he went to the Central Park to visit his friends and while he was walking he met Annabeth all tired and alone so he asked her to go with him to rest. Chapter 3- Zelda was just having a normal day when suddenly two figures got out of the fire. It was Lou Ellen and her cousin Leaf. Zelda got all confuse but then their principal Zoey ( now all grown up) told her that she was a daughter of Persephone and she need to leave or else monsters will start attacking them.Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 08:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Please go to http://www.pjoffw.chatango.com/ I seriously need another person to talk to:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I was reading your Dark Reflections a while ago and thought it was really good. Just a thought, would consider joining a collab I'm trying to set up? :) Yeah, I'm kinda short on members, but It'll be worth it. (I hope) Happy writing! Alittlebitofcyanide 03:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not coming yesterday on chat I was busy also I love ur chapters on frozen fire !!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 03:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for chapter28 and nah my stories are not great ... P.s. if its my turn on toy I'm in the mallPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 04:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey removed your Image. Thanks for not going mad about it, P.s we are thinking of making a collab. Ex, DoP, SoM, Aosh, Zach Staunton and I so I wondered if you would like to join if we go through with it. Hey Soz, I made a mistake with the collab. We are full Hey Archie remember the collab we're planning? A distant memory in the stars. Its going to become a series then we'll write a story for each characters on their own point of view before reaching the castle of eternal night and before being a guardian. Sorry for deciding without youPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 13:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) sorry for being so fast..I already wrote a story..for the series..Mitsuki I'm really sorry Archie! Komenosai!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 14:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, u still on chat? JJRawesome 15:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey archie, i just wanted to say i love the Wingless Angel story, its really good. It also made me kinda sad, why can't Christopher and Theresa be toghther they're perfect for each other. Anyway just wanted to tell ya i loved it Luke 12346 yeah i did i think they were great, just wanted to know if you were making another storie for the fallen angel series. Luke 12346 oh ok, can ya at least tell me if Theresa and Christopher will ever get together and if not it must be a lonely life being a god. Luke 12346 ok, can't wait to read the ending! XD P.S Loved the fight scene between Darius and Christopher, felt like i was watching it on TV or at the movies Luke 12346 Hey Archie, i was looking at your Mike Adam's character page and your pic is kinda fuzzy so i found a much clearer one for ya. User:Luke 12346Luke 12346 found a clearer pic of Silena Adams for ya Archie User:Luke 12346 Please vote for this month's Featured Article. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Hey Archie i found a picture if you wanted to make a character page for Atticus use it or not its your decision. Luke 12346 Hey Archie, wanna join The Godslingers 300? Luke 12346 Hi! I was wondering what your characters were for The Clockwork Organization? Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 23:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Christopher is OP (I kinda like him though, but there are no OP), but the other two definitely aren't (Zeus kids = epicness). I'll put the two characters on the page, but you'll have to put in descriptions, obviously. Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 17:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat now :) Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 16:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Why? Did something happened to you? aRe you okay? Archie? You here? I'm worried big timePlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chap 1 and Chap 2 of The Olympian League: Origins have been posted, your turn for Chap 3 - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 05:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) nvm, you are chap 4...Cyber is doing 3...I think - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 06:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You're chap 4, Cyber is about done with his chap so you can start putting yours and dont forget to have it the same format as the others - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 03:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for TOL: Origins - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 06:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Here it is TOL Origins Summary Hey, can u put a summary of your TOL: Origins episode on The Olympian League: Origins Episodes List section?? -